Please Knock Before Entering
by cendella
Summary: Jack and Allison spend a little time at the Sheriff's station. Needless to say no work gets done.


**I do not own Eureka. If I did, it would probably have to be shown on a premium channel. *wink wink***

Please Knock Before Entering

Jack couldn't wait until his day was over. He was still at work attempting to finish some paperwork up before he left for the night. He had already sent Andy home for the evening telling him that he could complete the task alone. Now that Andy's system was upgraded to be even more human-like, Andy thought it appropriate for him to have somewhere to live. Oddly enough the great minds at GD hadn't even pondered this fact. Andy had already been engaged to marry, he almost even made it down the alter. It's not like he was a piece of electronic equipment that they could just turn off and shove in a corner until they were ready to use it. So like every other resident of Eureka, he was given a place to stay.

Jack heard the outer door of the station house open and peered up from the file he was reviewing. It was well after work hours so he was surprised that anyone would be coming by this late. The inner door to the Sheriff's office opened and in walked Allison. Walked not quite being the right word – it was almost as if she glided across the floor. As always when she entered a room, Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. He rose from his chair and stepped around to the front of his desk. Crossing the distance toward him, Jack opened his arms as she feel into his embrace.

He pushed back a few loose strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Leaning back against the edge of the desk he asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

Allison separated his thighs and stood between them. "Well, I knew you planned to work late and we wouldn't be seeing each other tonight, so I wanted to stop by and give you your goodnight kiss."

"Oh yeah? And just what did I do to deserve such a special visit?"

Her voice kittenish, she tweaked his chin, "I missed you last night and I couldn't go another minute without seeing that cute face of yours."

"You came all the way over here just to give me a kiss?" Jack raised one eyebrow quizzically.

Allison knew he was baiting her, but she didn't care. Bitting down on her lower lip, she gazed at him with hooded eyes. "And just what else would you like me to give you?" She asked as she flirtatiously stroked his chest.

Apprehensively he asked, "Well, there is one thing, that I'd like."

"Hum, and just what would that be?" Allison tilted her head to the side pretending to be oblivious of what his request would be...as if she didn't know.

Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. Whatever he'd said, she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Ooh, that sounds nice."

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped a handful of his hair. Leaning forward Jack passionately kissed her inviting mouth. Almost immediately he drew back so that he could view her. He wanted to use this opportunity to take notice of all the wonderful things about her. He stared deeply into her eyes which were a beautiful soft brown and they sparkled as if they contained flecks of gold. As his lips brushed against hers, he listened as they kissed..she made the sweetest sounds. He let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, "Yum" he thought, she tasted like peppermint. He inhaled her...she needed no perfumes, her natural fragrance enough to ignite his fire. When he touched her, it was like an electrical charge coursing through his body.

Jack reached up and slid the suit jacket from her shoulders and placed it next to him on the desk. He fondled her, slowly moving his hands over her body. Allison shuddered as they wandered over her bottom, lightly squeezing every so often. She lowered her mouth to the spot where his shoulder and collarbone met. She found out it was one of his more sensitive areas. Allison enjoyed discovering all of his erogenous zones and so far had managed to locate quite a few. Now, she was used to Jack making strange noises considering the disasters he dealt with in Eureka, but when she focused on those areas in particular the sounds he emitted made her toes curl. It was primal, haunting, and so damn sexy.

Allison massaged his back, caressing his sinewy form. Jack could feel his body grow warm, his breathing already harsh and uneven, he was amazed at how quickly she could bring him to a state of arousal. He tenderly seized her head in his hands and buried his tongue in her mouth. Kissing deeply he released her, both of them fighting for air. Allison placed her forehead against his, their eyes locking. Placing her palm on his inner thigh, she took hold of his cock as it increasingly swelled within her grasp.

Jack closed his eyes and let out a long hiss. Nuzzling against her neck, he pleaded to her, "I want you so bad."

Allison parted her lips and undid the clip in her hair allowing her long silken tresses to fall past her shoulders.

"Come with me." Jack took her by the hand and led her toward the restroom.

Allison stopped, unintentionally jerking him to a halt. "Jack we can't. What if somebody walks in?"

"It's after six, nobody ever comes in this late."

She looked at him unsure, so to appease her he walked over to the inner door and locked it. "Okay?"

Giving him a sultry smile, she acquiesced, "Okay."

Jack rushed to her, lifting her up, one arm holding her steady as the other turned the handle. Shutting the bathroom door behind them, he pinned her against it.

Between hot wet kisses they worked on shedding each others clothes. His fingers fumbled as he attempted to unbutton her blouse. Allison a bit steadier had already unbuttoned his uniform shirt and moved onto unfastening his gun belt. She cautiously dropped it to the floor – the only thing she wanted to discharge tonight was him. She unbuckled his belt and swiftly pulled it through the loops. Unclasping his pants, she forcefully tugged his zipper down.

Her top open at last, Jack gripped both of her arms and held them over her head. As he restrained her he kissed a line from her neck down to her breast. He bit at her nipples through the fabric of her brazier, sucking on her perfect mounds. Working with one hand Jack managed to shimmy her skirt up over her hips so that it lay round her waist. He suddenly released her and shook his uniform shirt off. Slamming his palms against the frame, his breathing heavy, Jack watched her intently. He yearned for her, lusted for her, craved her...and he would have her.

Allison saw the unmistakable look of desire burning in his eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with firm pressure motioned him down. Jack kneeled, eyeing her flawlessly toned legs along the way. Taking hold of her hips, he lowered her panties and helped her to step out of them. He carelessly tossed them over his head then eagerly stuck his tongue inside her slit. He flattened his tongue separating the folds, exposing its pink supple flesh. He backed off and kissed her inner thigh causing her to sigh with displeasure that he had withdrawn from her so soon.

She was vexed. "Don't tease me."

Jack studied her, a wicked look in his eye, "You can ask a little nicer than that.", he demanded as he inserted two fingers inside of her and just as quickly removed them.

Allison teetered on the edge, "Please...please...please." she begged.

Jack took pity and attacked her with long gentle strokes. Oh how he loved the smell of her, feel of her, taste of her. She was magnificent. Allison gyrated her hips, signaling to him that she wanted more.

Jack stood and pushed his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. He lifted her so that her legs where positioned around his waist, her ankles locked together as he entered her.

Jack was forceful with her and she loved every minute of it. Her back banging roughly against the door, they fought for dominance as if they were in a battle. Jack thrust vigorously as she rolled her hips, her clit rubbing against his groin. She panted heavily, the pain exquisite. Allison willing to surrender only to him, put up her white flag and allowed him to take control.

Allison felt as if she were in a daze. No man had ever made her feel this way before. At work and in her everyday life she had to be responsible, professional, authoritative. With him she was uninhibited, impulsive, wild. She had discovered a side of herself she had never know. Don't get her wrong, she was no prude, she enjoyed experiencing new things, and was quite adventurous, but when she was with Jack, she didn't care what anyone thought, she was reckless.

"How does it feel baby?" Jack asked as he nibbled at her ear.

Allison seldom cursed, so when she did Jack knew that she was either extremely angry or extremely aroused. "Mum, it feels good. So fucking good."

Jack took several deep breaths in an attempt to slow his libido, his main goal to please her he didn't want to ejaculate before her. His focus was so intense, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. It didn't help matters when she used her tongue to trace the outline of his lobe. It sent him into overdrive.

"Jack! Wait, wait." Allison shook his arm in an attempt to get him to stop.

Confounded, Jack couldn't figure why she would halt him at this particular point. "What?"

"Listen." Allison turned her ear to the door. "I thought I heard something."

All movement ceased as they concentrated on listening for any noises outside.

Jack confident that they were still alone prepared himself to complete his mission. "I don't hear anything."

"Carter!"

Jack stopped mid stroke as he heard his name called out from the opposite side of the door.

"Carter?" Jo's unmistakable voice penetrated through the wood door.

Hesitant, he answered, "Yeah?"

"Hey, I just stopped by because you said you wanted to go grab some takeout tonight."

Jack grimaced as he remembered that he was supposed to meet Jo at Café Diem to pick up some dinner to take home. They planned to kick back on the couch, drink some beers, and watch some reality t.v.

Jack held Allison up against the door still at full attention inside of her.

Allison mouthed to him, "How did she get in?"

Jack responded in kind, "She still has a key."

"Carter?" Jo called out again a hint of concern in her tone.

Jack knew he had been quiet to long and that Jo would be worried if she received no response. Jack did his best to try to remain still but considering the position he was in he found it difficult to maintain his composure.

With an ominous grin he began slowly moving inside of her. Allison's eyes opened wide in shock, she can't help but gasp each breath louder than the next.

"Are you okay in there?" Jo's knocking at the door did nothing to interrupt his momentum. Jack continued to pump away and covered Allison's mouth to stifle the sound of her grunting.

Every few words he spoke broken by his own labored breathing, "Yeah I'm fine...I'll be out...in a minute. I'll meet you...across the street...in about 10."

"O...kay?" Jack could hear the unsureness in her timbre.

"Could you...lock the door...on your way out?"

"Yeah...no problem."

Jack waited until her heard the inner door close before continuing.

Jack immediately set back to the task at hand. He uncovered her mouth, spun and held her against the wall. Her pupils dilated from sexual arousal, Allison kissed him hard as he pumped furiously, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other against the door frame for stability.

Impatient for more, Allison lifted her gaze to meet his. She clasped her ankles tightly around his waist and bounced rapidly up and down on his stiff cock.

"I love you." She murmured, her body pressed firmly against his. Allison screamed out as she came violently, clinging to him as if he were her last dying breath.

Jack longed to make this time with Allison last but he knew Jo would come back if he didn't show up. He couldn't help himself he was addicted to her – she would be the only drug he ever needed. As much as he didn't want to, he increased his speed so that he'd cum. His body stiffened as he roared out. It was such sweet relief.

Both of them clutching each other as their pulse rate slowed, Jack slowly lowered her down. Allison weak in the knees felt unsteady as her feet touched the floor. She looked around for her panties as they hurriedly dressed. Jack spotted them on the floor in the corner, picked them up and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Jack, what are doing? I need those." Allison stretched her arm out assuming he would just hand them over.

Walking over to her, Jack encircled her in his arms, tilted his head and pecked her on the lips. "I'm going hold onto these for collateral. I wanna make sure you come by tomorrow night. I can't spend another night without you laying next to me."

"Is that right?" Allison stood on her tiptoes and crinkled her nose against his. "Well, before I come to collect I expect to know what the terms are."

"Don't worry, we can work out something." He smiled broadly at her as his eyes danced. They were wide and shiny letting her know that he was excited about the prospect.

Jack reached behind her and turned the knob. Allison was still in the middle of buttoning her blouse as Jack adjusted his belt. His gun-belt tossed over his shoulder they continued pecking each other on the lips as Allison walked backwards out the door.

Both of them where incognizant of their surroundings as she clasped the top button, Jack ogling her rear. Allison stopped short, causing Jack to bump into her as she heard someone clear their throat. Sitting on her former desk, arms crossed, a smirk on her face sat Jo.

Jack turned beet red.

"Oh um, Jo. Hi." Allison blushed realizing that Jo had been there the entire time and was witness to the goings on in the other room.

"Well, hello Allison. I didn't know you were here?"

Jack thought Jo was never a good liar.

"Yeah I uh was...helping Jack with something." Self-consciously Allison brushed her hair back so that it was somewhat manageable.

"Uh-huh." Jo stared at them, her expression apparent that she didn't believe a word she was saying.

Jo walked over picked up Allison's jacket and held it out to her with an index finger. "Carter, I'll see ya in 10. Goodnight Allison." They could hear her snicker as she exited.

Smiling, Allison quickly turned her hands cupped over her mouth eyes wide open. "Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Why, we don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I'm sure we're not the first couple to have sex at work, and we won't be the last. Allie, I don't mind being a fool for you."

"What about Jo? Do you think she'd say anything?"

His hand resting on the small of her back they left the office, Jack locking the door behind him. "Oh she'll definitely razz me about it, but she'll keep it to herself. Besides, she'd better not say anything. I have enough dirt on her and Zane to last a lifetime."

Jack escorted Allison to her car, kissed her goodnight, then headed over to Café Diem to meet Jo. They'd certainly have some interesting topics to talk about tonight.

_As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. _


End file.
